


We’re Breaking Free

by Hosie_Saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, High School Musical References, Hosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosie_Saltz/pseuds/Hosie_Saltz
Summary: Hope Mikaelson, the star athlete at Mystic Falls High School, falls for the tall brunette bookworm at a holiday karaoke party. When they return to campus, Hope and Josie audition for the upcoming school musical. Things get ugly when Penelope Park and her twin Brother Jed do everything possible to sabotage them in preforming together.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	We’re Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)) 
> 
> So in this au Josie and Lizzie are not related.
> 
> this my first au so hopefully this won’t be too bad.

new year’s eve

“really Josie? i’ve been looking everywhere for you.`` Kai sighs as he finds his sister with her nose in a book “shouldn’t you be at the teen party?” 

Josie looks up from her book, takes a quick look at him then goes back to reading.

Kai stomps over to her and takes the book from her hands “come on, i’ll help you get ready.” 

“wait no, i’m almost done with my book!” Josie get up trying to get the book from her brother 

“Jo we've been here a week and all you’ve done is read. we leave tomorrow morning, go do something and make some memories please” 

Kai waits for Josie to answer 

“fine...i’ll go to the party but only for an hour and then i’m coming back up to read.” Kai looks up at his sister and smiles “deal.”

Hayley checks the time on her watch and realizes that she and her husband are going to be late for the party if they don’t leave soon. Luckily for her she knows exactly where he is.

She walks down to the gym and finds her husband and her daughter playing some one-on-one basketball.

“keep working left Hope. Got a guard in the championship game we’re expecting. you’ll torch ‘em!” 

“okay like this” Hope pants as fakes right and spins around to make a jump shot.

“Yes Hope that’s fantastic! I better see that in the game.” Klaus raises his hand to give his daughter a high five.

Hayley becoming annoyed that they haven’t noticed her presence finally speaks up “guys, did we really drive all this way to play more basketball?”

Klaus and Hope look at each other and smile. “yeah” they say in unison. 

Hayley rolls her eyes and then speaks “Klaus go take a shower, we’re going to be late for the party” 

Klaus takes a second to think about what shr has just said “Right the party. Sorry love, it completely slipped my mind.” he puts the ball back on the rack and walks up to hayley and gives her a nice kiss on the cheek. They’re about to walk out when hayley turns to see Hope.

“oh and sweetie, there’s a kid party happening down stairs in the Freestyle club”

Hope looks disgusted at her mother “kids party, you know I hate kids, they smell and put everything they find in their mouths.”

Hayley laughs a little and corrects herself “it’s a young adults party, okay so get cleaned up and  
head down there. We shouldn’t be out too late okay. Please be safe and have some fun” she looks at her daughter with caring eyes.

“alright mom. I love you!”

she looks at her daughter and smiles 

“Always and Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really short. i just wanted to give it a try. let me what you think about the first chapter and if i should continue!


End file.
